


Ripto X Fem!Reader: The First Time

by ZazzyGirl1995



Category: Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Knotting, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZazzyGirl1995/pseuds/ZazzyGirl1995
Summary: You And Ripto take your relationship to a new level.





	Ripto X Fem!Reader: The First Time

It had been three months since you had been mysteriously transported to this strange world know as Avalar. It was here that you had met Ripto, a short orange dinosaur. He had been terrorizing the citizens that inhabited this world. However, you were able to stop his evil ways by showing him kindness. It was what he wanted all along, having been bullied and picked on his whole life. You two grew closer and began dating. Tonight was the night you both decided that it was time to take your relationship to a more intimate level.

You lay on the bed, Ripto on top of you, making out with the dino. He pulled away from you after a minute and undid his purple cape, tossing it to the floor. He then trailed a claw down the middle of your shirt, between your breasts, asking for permission. You nod and he lifts your shirt above your head, throwing that aside. He then reached behind your back and unhooked your bra and grabbed the front of it with his teeth, throwing it across the room.

Ripto smirked as he reached for your breasts with both paws, being carefully of his claws as he caressed them. "They're so soft and beautiful." He continued to massage them as he leaned forward, pressing his lips against yours once more. You moaned into the kiss from the attention you were getting, a blush forming on your face. You could feel him getting hard, only exciting you more. The dinosaur pulled away from the kiss and took his white dress shirt off, followed by unzipping his pants to relieve the pressure on his hardening member. You couldn't believe how it looked. His cock had ridges on the underside of it as well as a flared tip. Down towards the base of it, he sported a knot. Ripto looked up at you with a toothy grin. "Do you like it?" He asked, worried that you might think it was too strange and be turned off from it.

"I want it." That was all you said to him, drooling a bit. It was certainly different from human genitalia but it was hot and looked very pleasurable. Your pants and panties were the last thing to come off of you. You were a bit embarrassed as he looked between your legs, licking his lips. "You look delicious." He said as he teasingly rubbed a finger down your slit. "I think I'll have a taste." Ripto's forked tongue began to lap between your legs, paying special attention to your sensitive clit. 

You couldn't help but moan from the sensation. His tongue felt simply divine. He carefully inserted a finger inside you, making you moan louder and grip at the satin sheets beneath you. The dino chuckled at your reaction, your moans like music to his ears. "Please Ripto...I need you inside me..." You were more then ready for him. Ripto stopped giving you oral and positioned himself at your entrance. "If you're ready, so am I." With one swift thrust his cock went inside of you, making you gasp and moan. He placed his paws on your hips and slowly thrusts in and out of you. "Mmm, you feel...so good." He panted out. 

"You feel good too. So big..." You moaned out, enjoying how his member felt inside of you. He increased his pace a bit, thrusting harder and faster. This only made you moan loader. "Ohh Ripto...more...please." You called out to him, begging for more. "Anything for you, my queen." He went even harder and faster, grunting some. It was at that moment that he hit your g-spot, eliciting an exceptionally loud moan from you. "Ohh yes! Right there!"

He focused on that spot, hitting it over and over. Ripto began to get a bit rougher, his instincts taking over. He growled as his claws dug into your sides, pulling you closer to him as he pounded harder into you. Your moans became even more audible, arching your back in pure pleasure mixed with slight pain. "I'm...so close!" You breathed out, feeling your orgasm approaching. "Cum for your king." Ripto snarled as he too was almost at his climax.

You couldn't take much more and came hard, shaking. "Ahhh! Riptooo!" You screamed out in ecstasy, this being the best orgasm you've ever had. He gave a few more thrusts before he forced his knot into you and bit your shoulder as he came, groaning loudly. You yelped from the pain but oddly enough, the pain felt good in away. You could feel him throbbing within you, his warm seed filling you. Ripto released his teeth from your flesh and gave you a kiss. . "That was wonderful my queen." He said, winking at you. You smiled at him and kissed him on the nose. "I enjoyed it too. You were amazing." Soon, the dinosaur's climax had finished and he was able to pull out of you, his cock retracting back inside his sheath. The two of you snuggled up under the covers, holding each other close.

"I love you Ripto."  
"I love you too ___"

**Author's Note:**

> I only wrote this cause I'm disappointed with the lack of Ripto x Reader fanfics. I'm too thirsty...


End file.
